Boîte à drabbles
by Moko-Hime
Summary: Comme l'annonce le titre, c'est un recueil de drabbles, ou plutôt un fourre-tout xD J'y mettrais peut-être des OS courts. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bon, établissons les choses tout de suite, Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, même si je rêve de pouvoir posséder un jour les jumeaux.. (et ce que je compte en faire ne vous regarde pas.. xD)

**Type: **Yaoi, of course \o\

**Pairing:** Yoh/Hao °ç° [ °fan°

**Rating:** Pour plus de sûreté, je mets T, mais je ne pense pas faire plus que des sous-entendus ou des baisers donc.. xD

**Blabla inintéressant de l'auteur:** Bon, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Shaman King, et pour le coup, j'avais envie d'essayer les drabbles... Soyez donc indulgents ¬.¬ Malheureusement, j'ai toujours tendance à allonger tout ce que j'écris.. Celui là fait 200 mots, ça va encore xD Mais je garde l'espoir qu'un jour, j'arriverais à faire des trucs de 100 mots! xp Cette catégorie comportera plusieurs drabbles, qui n'ont pas de liens entre eux, et les couples peuvent même varier, on verra. Bon, voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! B3

* * *

_Stars._

Yoh positionna son casque correctement sur ses oreilles et enfila ses sandales. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une voix l'arrêta.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda sévèrement l'itako, croisant les bras.

- Maaah… l'entraînement est fini, donc je voulais aller observer les étoiles, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire tranquille.

- Très bien. Tu peux y aller mais demain, réveil à 6h.

Il lui sourit à nouveau puis referma la porte de l'auberge derrière lui et s'enfonça dans la nuit, sifflotant au rythme de Bob Love. Cependant, au lieu d'emprunter le chemin habituel du cimetière, il s'engouffra dans ruelle menant au parc. Il déambula un instant, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- C'est pas trop tôt… grogna une voix, surgissant de nulle part.

Yoh leva la tête et regarda le garçon à cheval sur une branche.

- Hao… Tu peux descendre ?

Le shaman aux longs cheveux sauta souplement au sol pour se retrouver face à son double.

- Je serais curieux de savoir quelle excuse tu as inventé cette fois, dit-il, sarcastique.

- Une toute simple, lui sourit Yoh.

- Elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose, si tu lui sers les mêmes conneries.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai une imagination débordante.

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres de Hao.

- Prouve le moi…

_ 200 words. _

* * *

Yop, voilà B3 Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, please! 


	2. Brume

**Disclaimer:** Entre le premier et le deuxième, ça a pas changé... xD

**Type: **yaoi, comme d'hab xD  
**  
Pairing:** Yoh/Hao (j'vais finir par y devenir accro )

**Note: **Ouiiiii je saaiiiis, je suis impardonnable.. . Celui-ci est un peu plus long que le précédent... ¬.¬ Mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Bonne lecture!

**Note 2:** Et on remercie les personnes qui m'ont filé des mots-clé, même si certains étaient complètements foireux.. xD

* * *

_Brume._

Yoh rentrait chez lui, tranquillement. Il portait le sac de provisions qu'Anna lui avait demandé d'acheter. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, mais il ne se pressait pas plus que ça. Casque sur les oreilles, il avançait presque les yeux fermés, à l'instinct.

Soudain, l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde et un brouillard l'entoura.

- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ? Tout seul… s'enquit une voix.

La brume le rendait presque aveugle, mais Yoh n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'est pourquoi il souleva lentement ses paupières, presque paresseusement.  
Hao le fixait, furieux que sa présence ne lui fasse pas plus d'effet que ça.  
Son jeune frère lui adressa un large sourire.

- Salut.

L'aîné fulminait de lui voir autant d'insouciance.

- Je vais vraiment te tuer… grogna-t-il. Une fois que tu seras plus fort… Je prendrais un grand plaisir à te voir mourir…

Le shaman au casque réprima un bâillement. Anna allait s'énerver s'il tardait plus. Il voyait son double s'agiter, remuer les lèvres et en sortir des phrases, mais ne l'écoutait pas particulièrement.

- Hao, l'interrompit Yoh. Arrête les mots, et embrasse moi plutôt.

Hao découvrit que pour une fois, obéir à son petit frère n'était pas si mal après tout…

¤

Le jeune homme poussa la porte de l'auberge, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres.

- Yoh. Le coupa une voix tranchante.

- Oui, Anna ?

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

- Gomen, gomen…

Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers lorsque l'itako le retint à nouveau.

- Yoh… Pourquoi ta respiration est saccadée ?

- Oh, j'ai couru.

_261 words. _

* * *


	3. Silence

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas Shaman King, ni aucun de ses personnages.

**Pairing:** Yoh/Hao

**Note:** Parce que ça faisait longtemps que je l'ai et que je l'ai pas posté pour une raison inconnue.

* * *

**Silence !  
**

Yoh soupira avec exagération tout en jetant un regard significatif à son grand frère.

Grand frère qui ne s'en soucia absolument pas. Yoh était plus qu'agacé.

Soupirant à nouveau, avec résignation cette fois, Yoh l'interrompit dans son monologue, retirant son casque de ses oreilles.

― Hao ! J'essaye d'écouter la musique, alors s'il te plaît, mets la en sourdine !

Un sourire pervers et satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du plus âgé, et Yoh sut à cet instant précis qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qui aurait mieux fait de ne _pas_ franchir ses lèvres.

― Fais moi taire.

_100 mots. _


	4. Sang

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède ni Shaman King, ni ses personnages.

**Genre:** angst

**Pairing:** Yoh/Hao

* * *

**Sang. **

Yoh était vraiment magnifique avec du sang.

Le liquide carmin maculait son visage, contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, il avait l'air sur le point de vomir.

Hao se rapprocha jusqu'à être collé contre sa poitrine et sourit en sentant le frisson qui parcourut tout le corps de son jumeau.

Yoh était terrorisé, et il adorait cela.

Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger, totalement tétanisé.

― Dis Yoh… Tu sais que le rouge de ton sang sied parfaitement à ton teint ?

L'estomac du cadet se révulsa, mais il ne put émettre un son.

Hao sourit, fier. Il encercla sa nuque et, d'une pression, attira son visage vers lui. Il lécha le sillon écarlate sur sa joue puis rejoignit ses lèvres qu'il malmena.

― Tu savais que le sang a encore meilleur goût sur toi ?

_135 mots._


End file.
